


Telephone

by orphan_account



Series: Brothers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Brothers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Loki. You never know how far patience can get you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I was somewhat excited to do. It’s written differently from the rest of the verse because I wanted it to appear mostly conversational, so you guys could imagine most of the inflection and emotion behind the words. I swear this was not an attempt to be cheap or finish faster. Also, we do need some Frigga in his verse about now, amirite?

**  
_Monday, August 29 th at 10:23 PM._   
**

“Hello?”

( _Oh, good. She answered._ )

“Mother?”

( _He balances his book in his lap as he reaches forward to grab the remote control from the coffee table, turning the TV volume down._ )

“Oh, darling! I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to the phone earlier; Daddy and I took a day off.”

( _He smiles; everything is better as soon as Mother starts talking._ )

“That’s okay, Mother.”

“Have you been taking your medicine?”

( _Loki winces a bit. He doesn’t lie. He never lies to Mother._ )

“No, not really.”

( _Cue nervous laugh._ )

“Why not, love?” ( _a rustle_ ) “You know it would make life easier.”

“Yes, but I don’t much enjoy the idea of having my emotions suppressed, no matter how ridiculous or difficult they may be.”

( _Loki stares at the television without seeing it. He can hear Thor and Sif’s laughter through the wall._ )

“I see. That’s very like you.”

( _He laughs quietly_.)

“Well, how are you, Loki? Have things gotten better in that oh-so horrible psychology class?”

“I suppose. I’ve gotten used to it by now, and sociology helps.”

( _Loki smiles softly when Frigga laughs_.)

“Oh, that must be fun. I remember how wonderful my sociology class was when I was in college…”

“You’ve told me about it.”

“Have I? Well, I guess that’s a very _me_ thing to do.”

( _He laughs again_.)

“Of course, Mother.”

“How’s Thor? And Anthony?”

( _Loki leans back against the sofa, letting his eyes travel up to the ceiling_.)

“ _Tony_.”

( _He takes pride in the fact that he can get under Tony’s skin with his given name; only he and his father ever call him that._ )

“I’m sorry. Tony. How is he?”

“He’s wonderful. Actually trying to pass, now.”

( _Frigga laughs_.)

“Well, he must be scared after what happened last year. That _was_ rather frightening. And it would be such a shame if he failed; he’s so intelligent.”

( _Loki nods before he realizes Frigga can’t see him._ )

“True.”

“Is he still…?” ( _She pauses, trying to find the right words_.)

“Still addicted?”

( _Frigga makes a remorseful noise, like she regrets breaching the subject. She shouldn’t, though. She, Loki, and Tony have talked about this a lot before. Loki briefly worries the inside of his lip_.)

“He’s shaken the Adderall, but he’s still drinking. Not as much, though.”

( _Frigga seems to sigh._ )

“Good. Very good.”

“You’re welcome.”

( _They both laugh for a few moments._ )

“And what about Thor? How is he?”

( _Loki averts his eyes to the television again. A man is drowning in a pool. Must be Cold Case._ )

“Healthy.”

“Oh, Loki.”

( _He chuckles._ )

“He’s fine, Mother, really. And happy and active and hungry and loud and rude–”

“Loki.”

( _He pauses._ )

“I’m sorry. I’m being rather impolite, aren’t I?”

“Just a bit, darling. But, go on. Is he bothering you, still?”

( _Loki sighs_.)

“Yeah. But it doesn’t matter.”

“Loki, don’t do that to your mother. It _does_ matter, lovely. You can talk to mama.”

( _She’s an angel._ )

“Well… it’s just that.” ( _He sighs again, lowers his voice involuntarily._ ) “He’s so disrespectful, even though this is _my_ house, and. I don’t know; he just makes me so _angry_. He’s still having his friends over almost every day, and I don’t understand _how_ they’re passing by getting drunk and partying every night–”

“Wait. First of all, you don’t worry about Thor passing. That’s his choice whether to fail or not.”

( _Loki smiles wryly_.)

“So you care more about Tony passing than Thor?”

( _Frigga chuckles airily, quickly saying_.)

“I didn’t say that. But Thor is my son and I trust he can make the right choices for himself, just like I trust you. Tony’s different.”

“How?”

“He’s… he’s like a puppy you brought home to me. Remember Mercury?”

( _Loki can’t help but laugh at the memory_.)

“Mother, Tony isn’t a Labrador pup I dragged home when I was six!”

“Just listen!” ( _She laughs._ ) “I’m not saying Tony is a dog. I’m not saying that. I’m saying you brought him home, absolutely in love with him, and he was alone. He was a stray, and he needed to be taken care of. He still does, even when he’s gotten so much better. That’s why I’m concerned about whether he passes or not, because, unlike you and Thor, he doesn’t have that sense of direction to wherever he wants to go. He’s just following you, or his father, or nobody. That’s why.”

( _Loki considers his mother’s words for a long moment, watching the colors of the TV blur and dance in front of his eyes._ )

“Now go on about Thor.”

“He’s never concerned with anyone but himself. And his friends are dreadful. I’ve never felt more trapped in my own house, Mother.” ( _He stops himself._ ) “Well, that’s not entirely true, but you understand, right?”

( _Frigga makes a noise of acknowledgment._ )

“And you haven’t talked to him about it?”

( _Loki frowns._ )

“Well, no. What difference would it make?”

“A hell of a difference, Loki! Sometimes you need to just speak to him–”

“Words don’t matter to Thor, Mother! I’d do better punching him in the face.”

“Loki…”

“But, wait.” ( _He cuts her off._ ) “It seems like he gets how I feel.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… yesterday he told me he, quote, _doesn’t exist to make my life miserable_.”

“Is that what you thought?”

( _Loki pauses. Hearing his mother say that makes him realize how irrational his thought process might have been._ )

“Yes.”

“But he told you he didn’t. He doesn’t _want_ to hurt your feelings, love. You know Thor.”

“Yeah, I know him.”

( _It’s said with a hint of malice. There is a long pause._ )

“Loki, can you promise me something?”

“Of course, Mother.”

“Give him a chance. Just let him settle down, and be honest with him.”

( _Loki can’t help the exasperated sigh he releases._ )

“I’ve given him so many chances, though. I think I’m running out.”

“Please, Loki. You never know how far patience can get you.”

( _There’s a slight inflection in her tone. Loki recognizes it._ )

“Don’t tell me that Father and you had him move in on purpose.”

( _Frigga coughs. She doesn’t say anything for a few seconds._ )

“I’m not going to lie to you and say we didn’t. But Thor _wanted_ to be with you, Loki.”

“Why?”

( _Loki hates his voice for being so hard and urgent._ )

“Because he wanted his brother back.”

( _Loki stares at the floor, feeling his eyes tighten and water._ )

“Loki, it’s the truth.”

“Well, forgive me if I have a hard time believing it after what he did to me.”

“It was an _accident_ , love. How many times do I have to tell you? And you’re forgiven, because I do understand how you feel. Do you remember the story I told you about Aunt Volla and I?”

( _Loki scrubs at his eye with the palm of his hand._ )

“Yes, Mother.”

“Things got better between us, didn’t they? And, look. We’re practically best friends now, just like we used to be.”

“But Thor and I aren’t you and Aunt Volla.”

( _Frigga goes silent for a moment._ )

“I know, Loki. I know. But please. If Thor can forgive you for your feelings, you can forgive him for what he’s done.”

( _Loki really wants to scream. But he doesn’t, because he knows his mother is right, in a way._ )

“I’ll try, Mother.”

“No. There is no _trying_ with you, my love. You _do_ ; you don’t try.”

( _He smiles sadly, somewhat reassured._ )

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now besides all that, how _is_ Thor?”

“He’s… happy. He’s very happy.”

( _Frigga makes a pleased noise._ )

“Good. Is he making his classes?”

“Yes, no thanks to myself.” ( _Frigga laughs quietly._ ) “But you know they don’t matter to him. All he cares about is football.”

“Loki, don’t be so harsh.”

“But, it’s true, Mother! That’s the only reason why he’s in college; he said so himself.”

( _Frigga hum/sighs in grudging agreement._ )

“And how is he doing in that department?”

“I wouldn’t know. You know how much I _adore_ useless sports.”

( _They both laugh at the sarcastic comment._ )

“Oh, Loki. Perhaps you should try out for track in the spring. You’ve got the body for it.”

“Mother, please.”

( _Loki chuckles, looking down into his lap._ )

“What time is it? Oh, damn.”

“What?”

“I promised Daddy I’d be off the phone in ten minutes, and I’ve spent twenty on it.”

( _Loki laughs again._ )

“That’s quite alright, Mother. I’m sure Father wouldn’t mind too terribly.”

“Of course. You’ll be okay, my love?”

“I’m twenty years-old.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, darling.”

( _Loki loves how perceptive Mother is._ )

“I’ll be fine. I swear. And I’ll… I’ll give Thor a chance.”

( _Frigga hums, satisfied._ )

“Thank you. Goodnight, my chameleon.”

“Goodnight, Mother. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

( _Loki smiles and closes his eyes._ **_End of call._** )

 

 

**  
_Wednesday, September 7 th at 12:45 PM._   
**

“Uhm, hello?”

“Loki? Are you alright?”

( _Loki shuts the car door, dumps his backpack on the passenger seat and coughs._ )

“I’m fine, Mother. Sorry. How are you?”

“Good, good. But you’re coughing. Are you sick?”

( _Loki coughs again, keys his Elantra into drive and glances at the dashboard clock. 12:46._ )

“It’s just a cold.”

“Oh, dear. Do you have any cough syrup, or should I drop some off?”

“I have Tylenol, Mother. I’ll be fine.”

“But you need cough syrup.”

( _Loki makes a small, irritated noise, turns the air up._ )

“Mother.”

“No, no, no, Loki. You’re not arguing with me about this one. I’ll not have you catching pneumonia at the beginning of September.”

( _Loki sighs_.)

“Mother, really. Now’s not a very good time. I have about fifteen minutes to get to my next class.”

“Oh, sorry, love! Is it your last for the day?”

“Yes, and then I have to go to work.”

“Aww, he’s growing up so fast on me.”

( _Loki sighs again, but there’s a touch of fondness there this time_.)

“When does your shift end?”

“Eight.”

“I’ll swing by sometime after that to drop off some medicine and your allowance, okay? Make sure Thor isn’t tearing up your house when I get there, because you know what I’ll do to him.”

( _He chuckles._ )

“In that case, I’ll _beg_ him to fuck everything up.”

( _Frigga laughs loudly._ )

“Loki! Don’t be so bad!”

“Sorry, sorry.” ( _He glances at the clock again. 12:48._ ) “Look, I have to go.”

“Alright, love. I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

( ** _End of call._** )

 

 

**  
_Thursday, September 15 th at 2:34 PM._   
**

“Mother! Hi!”

“Why, salutations! You sound happy.”

“I–” ( _Loki laughs, squirms to the other side of the sofa._ ) “I am. I am.”

( _Frigga pauses._ )

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I-I-I’m fine.”

( _Loki kicks at Tony when he tries to crawl over. His foot lands on the man’s chest._ )

“Are you sure? I know my son well enough to guess you’re better than just _fine_.” ( _She laughs lovingly._ ) “You’re giggly, and that means you’re very happy, right?”

“ _Mother_."

“Come on, love. What’s happened?”

“Nothing’s happened. Not really– _Hey!_ ”

“… Loki?”

“Hey, Mrs. F.”

( _Frigga laughs exuberantly._ )

“Well, _hello_ , Tony. I should’ve guessed it was you.”

( _Loki yells at Tony to give him his cellphone back. There are sounds of a struggle._ )

“Am I that obvious?”

( _Tony grins._ )

“Just a bit. Take it as a compliment, dearie. Not many people besides you can have my Loki so cheerful.”

“Fuck _yes_!”

( _Tony punches the air. Loki snatches his phone back._ )

“Mother, I’m sorry…”

( _Frigga chuckles warmly._ )

“Loki, you should never apologize to me for something like that. I love to hear from Tony, too.”

( _Loki shoots Tony a nasty look. Tony pouts innocently._ )

“I don’t understand why. He’s so horrible.”

“Don’t be nasty, Loki.”

“I’m not being nasty! I’m telling the truth!” ( _Loki laughs, watches Tony’s face morph into an expression of mock-hurt. Frigga laughs as well._ )

“I think he’s lovely.”

“So I’ve heard.”

( _Tony clambers over Loki’s legs and rests his head in his lap. Loki swats at his head and Frigga hums._ )

“How’s school treating you?”

“Busily. The only reason why I’m hanging out with this _buffoon_ you love so much is because it’s Thursday and I have nothing else to do.”

( _Tony exclaims his disagreement. Loki and Frigga chuckle in unison._ )

“Oh, Loki. Always so critical of the ones you love most.”

( _Loki hums a laugh._ )

“That’s me.”

“Of course.”

“What about you, Mother? It’s been ages since I’ve actually heard about what you’re doing.”

( _Tony walks his fingers up Loki’s chest. Loki ignores him._ )

“Oh, I’m splendid, darling. I’ve been sleeping better, lately.”

( _Loki smiles._ )

“That’s great.”

“My reading circle started a new book. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

“Yeah?”

( _Tony runs his fingers back down Loki’s chest, smiling. Loki continues to ignore him._ )

“It’s called…” ( _She pauses, there is some rustling._ ) “ _The Secret Life of Bees_.”

( _Loki laughs almost disbelievingly._ )

“You’ve never heard of that one before?”

“Don’t laugh at me, silly boy!” ( _Frigga chuckles._ ) “Hestia told me it was a very good read, so I figured that either it was well-known, that you’d read it, or both.”

“Well, it is brilliant. You’d enjoy it.”

“Will I cry?”

( _Loki chuckles. Tony slips his fingertips beneath the hem of his tank top._ )

“Not like you did that time you read _Beloved_ , but probably so.”

( _Frigga snorts._ )

“That was a _heartbreaking_ book, Loki. You cried as well.”

“I wasn’t saying I didn–”

( _Loki shrieks when Tony tickles his stomach, drops his phone. Tony laughs loudly and pins Loki to the couch, tickles him relentlessly._ )

“Loki?”

( _Loki cackles crazily, begs Tony to stop and let him go. Tony defiantly replies with a ‘no’._ )

“Loki? What’s going on?”

( _Tony cranes his neck, blows against Loki’s stomach. Loki screams Tony’s name and grabs at his wrists. Frigga raises her voice._ )

“Tony, you let my son go! He’s very delicate!”

( _Frigga laughs towards the end of the statement. Tony catches Loki’s wrists in one hand and pins them to the armrest. He picks up Loki’s phone with the other._ )

“What was that, Mrs. F?”

“I said ‘let my son go’. You know how dainty he is.”

( _Tony and Frigga laugh. Tony grins down at Loki. Loki watches him insolently._ )

“Oh, I’ll be _real_ careful, Mrs. F. He’ll be fine.”

( _Tony leans down, presses a playful kiss to Loki’s lips. Loki bites Tony’s lips. Tony drops the phone with a gasp and Loki frees a hand to reclaim his cell._ )

“Mother, what did I tell you? He’s just awful.”

( _Frigga chuckles._ )

“He’s Tony.”

( _Tony glares at Loki. Loki winks and returns his mother’s chuckle._ )

“Right.”

“If you need to, I’ll let you off the phone for awhile. You two sound occupied.”

( _Loki blushes. Frigga laughs._ )

“Mother, that’s horrible!”

“Oh, stop. You’ve said worse things.”

“But you’re my _mother_!”

( _Frigga hums._ )

“That’s right, dearie. And Mother loves you enough to let you have fun.”

( _Loki closes his eyes, smiles tightly._ )

“This isn’t fun; this is sexual harassment.”

( _Tony lets out a loud cackle._ )

“It’s not harassment if you like it. Then it’s just sex.”

“ _Mother!_ ”

( _Frigga giggles._ )

“All right, all right. I’ll leave you alone now.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Call me when you two are engaged.”

( _Loki groans loudly. Tony grins a shit-eating grin._ )

“ ** _Mom._** ”

( _Frigga laughs cheerily._ )

“Goodbye, chameleon. Mother loves you.”

“Yeah, I love you, too.”

( _Tony loudly declares his love for Frigga. Frigga laughs._ )

“I love Tony, too.”

( _Loki relays this information to Tony. Tony blows a kiss in the general direction of the phone._ )

“He sends kisses your way.”

“Ditto.”

( _Loki chuckles._ )

“Bye, Mother.”

( ** _End of call._** )

 

 

**  
_Saturday, September 17 th at 12:18 AM._   
**

“Hello…?”

( _Loki sniffs._ )

“Hi, Mom.”

“What’s wrong, dearie?”

( _Loki laughs bitterly._ )

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“I can hear it in your voice, love. I’m not deaf.”

( _Loki sighs and looks at Fenrir lying beside him. He feels dizzy._ )

“Loki.”

“I’m sorry… it’s too late for me to be calling…”

“No, no! It’s never too late to call me. You know you don’t have to apologize for that.”

“Did I wake you?”

( _Frigga pauses._ )

“Yes, but I was only dozing. It doesn’t matter.”

“But, Mother…”

“Loki, don’t be daft. You obviously needed to talk to me. What’s wrong?”

( _Loki stays silent for a long while. He runs a hand through Fenrir’s fur. Fenrir lies still._ )

“ _Loki._ I’m not putting up with your bullshit tonight. Just talk.”

( _Loki pauses._ )

“Can _you_ just talk to _me_?”

( _Frigga pauses._ )

“About what?”

“I don’t know… Nonsense.”

“Tell me what happened first.”

( _Loki sighs heavily._ )

“To make a long story short, Thor took me to a party and set me up with his friend, I almost got raped, Tony was drunk and rude, Thor and Steve humiliated these helpless sophomores, and I’m horribly depressed now.”

( _Frigga is silent for a few moments._ )

“Where’s your brother?”

( _Loki makes a face, taken aback._ )

“What?”

“Where’s Thor?” ( _Her voice is hard._ )

“He’s still at the party.”

( _Frigga makes an exasperated noise halfway between a sigh and a scoff._ )

“What, Mother?”

“Have you been doing what I told you to?”

“Yes. And look where it’s gotten me.”

( _Loki makes a frustrated noise, snatches his hand away from Fenrir to run viciously through his hair._ )

“I’ll talk to him. The next time I call and he’s home, I’ll talk to him.”

“You don’t have to, Mother.”

“But I do! I’ll not stand by while you get hurt repeatedly by him, especially knowing that I can do something about it.”

( _Loki is silent. He really loves Mother._ )

“Now, this nonsense…”

“No, it’s okay.” ( _He cuts her off._ ) “I think I’ll just… go to bed.”

( _Frigga pauses._ )

“Are you sure, love?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then. Sleep well, my chameleon. I love you.”

( _Loki smiles a bit._ )

“I love you, too. Goodnight.”

( _Frigga kisses Loki through the phone. **End of call.**_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Since people have been asking about it, yes: Loki and Thor’s family is very financially well-off, so to speak. I don’t want to say “rich”; it’s more like very upper-middle class. When Frigga mentioned the allowance thing, I wanted to make it clear that she does lend money to both Loki and Thor.
> 
> The party mentioned in the last scene will have its own story. That’s the one coming up.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, my loves! Thank you for the feedback.
> 
> \- Gabi.


End file.
